darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Crystals
Star crystals are found in clusters within starmetal mines, and are a type of Elemental Crystal. Star crystal clusters contain: d100 Roll Result Per "Wagonload" of 1000 01 - 54 No useful crystals N/A 55 - 74 A single amorphous glob, usable for sheets N/A 75 - 84 1 unit crystal 100 85 - 89 2 unit crystal 50 90 - 93 3 unit crystal 40 94 - 96 4 unit crystal 30 97 - 98 5 unit crystal 20 99 6 unit crystal 10 100 7-9 unit crystal d8 Roll Result 1 - 5 7 unit crystal 6 - 7 8 unit crystal 8 9 unit crystal 6 3 1 A star crystal can be shaved into sheets, a minimum of 1/4" thick. These sheets are a little harder (+2 hardness) and stronger (+10 hp) than a comparable sheet of glass, but weigh twice as much. In this form, the sheet can absorb sunlight and re-emit in when dark. A two square foot sheet is as bright as a candle and retains its glow for 1 hour. A sheet 8 square feet in area is as bright as a torch and retains its glow for 4 hours. Shaving the crystals results in a "stained glass" look. These sheets are worth 40 gp per square foot, and require Craft(Glazier/Jeweler) DC 15 to make. A 1 unit crystal is approximately 3/4" in diameter, and 8 inches long. Each additional "unit" increases this volume by a like amount. Unit crystals can also absorb sunlight. A 1 unit crystal is 1/2 as bright as a candle, and retains its glow for 2 hours. Unit crystals may also be charged with spirit or mind energy. When fully charged with spirit energy, the crystals function as grenades that inflict 1d6 positive energy damage per unit in a 5' radius. The radius increases by 5 feet for each additional 2d6 of damage (so a 5 unit crystal has a 15' radius). This damage is doubled against extraplanar shadow creatures and the undead. When fully charged with mind energy, the crystals function as cognizance crystals (from the XPH). Unit crystals are worth as much as the equivalent cognizance crystal; however, to an uniformed public, the crystals are worth 50 gp per unit. Unit crystals cannot be melted, recombined, or split - a 5 unit crystal cannot become a 2 unit and a 3 unit crystal, for instance. Crystals can be slightly reshaped for ease in packing and carrying; reshaping a crystal is a Craft(Jeweler) DC 20 task. Unit Damage PP stored Brightness Duration 1 1d6 1 1/2 candle 2 hours 2 2d6 3 1 candle 4 hours 3 3d6 5 2 candles 8 hours 4 4d6 7 Torch 16 hours 5 5d6 9 2 torches 32 hours (1 day) 6 6d6 11 Lantern 64 hours (2.5 days) 7 7d6 13 2 lanterns 128 hours (5 days) 8 8d6 15 Bonfire 256 hours (10 days) 9 9d6 17 Daylight 512 hours (20 days) The Bloodstar Mine produces approximately 1000 (900+10d20) crystals per year. 20% of that is typically suitable for sheets, and is worth (on average) 16,000 gp a year. When selling the unit crystals to an uninformed public, their aggregate average value is 33,750 gp a year. Once their true nature becomes public knowledge, that will change to 2,567,500 gp a year. Unit crystals are a potentially strategic resource for any nation or organization that makes widespread use of psionics in its troops. Widespread availability is likely to destabilize the Three-Army Pass region. Usable 'globs' Subtable This is a subtable of the standard distribution chart above. When the result of the distribution chart indicates a 'glob' has been found, roll on this table to determine what size it is. It also lists the distribution of globs for the standard 'wagon-load' of 1000. d100 Result Per "Wagonload" of 1000 01 - 39 1 pane 286 40 - 58 2 pane 143 59 - 73 3 pane 114 74 - 85 4 pane 85 86 - 93 5 pane 57 94 - 97 6 pane 28 98 - 99 7 pane 17 100 d10 Result 1 - 8 8 pane 8 9 - 10 9 pane 2 Negotiations Negotiations to avert the destabilization of the Three-Army Pass region are underway. Illigyr and Xalar have both agreed to a treaty modification along the lines of the existing Starmetal treaty. Talks with the Great Neck Empire have not officially begun, largely due to the lack of high ranking contacts within the Empire. The local Empire ambassador is -- out of favor -- with the emperor, and while strongly in favor of the treaty modification, has bowed out of the negotiations. The ambassador is so far out of favor with the Emperor that the Emperor would almost automatically deny anything that the ambassador was strongly in favor of. The information presented here will be updated as negotiations continue. Category:Campaign Category:Equipment Category:Loot